Be Mine
by Saruvi
Summary: High school student Asato Tsuzuki is in love with fellow student Hisoka Kurosaki, but can't get the boy to notice him. He comes with a plan to have Hisoka pretend to go out with him. Will Hisoka fall in love with Tsuzuki or is pretend all they'll ever be?
1. Plan A

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

High school for Asato Tsuzuki was almost over. However, he had one more thing to do within the two years he had left. He had to find a way for Hisoka Kurosaki to fall in love with him. That was if he could get the boy to even notice him. Hisoka seemed to care for no one and nothing. Always walking with his head hanging down and a pout on his beautiful red lips.

Tsuzuki could spend hours staring at the other boy and Hisoka wouldn't even notice. Hijiri Minase, Tsuzuki's best friend, noticed however. So did Kazutaka Muraki, Tsuzuki's constant torment. One thing though, Tsuzuki only wanted to be with Hisoka, the green eyed boy he'd been in love with since grade school.

"Please Tsuzuki, go out with me," Muraki was whining again. Same old thing, different day.

"I've told you, I have no interest in you Kazutaka. I love someone else," Tsuzuki said, pausing to look at Hisoka as the blonde boy rushed past, not looking up until he went to turn the corner, then it was as though he looked right into Tsuzuki's soul before disappearing around the corner.

"Move it shrimp," Hijiri said, pushing Muraki out of the way so that Tsuzuki could get free of the hold the younger boy had on him.

Muraki looked as though he were going to cry. Oriya Mibu, a friend of Muraki's showed up and pushed Hijiri out of the way.

"You don't have to be so mean to him you know? He only likes your friend and you treat him like dirt," Oriya sneered at Hijiri.

"Look. Please make him understand Tsuzuki doesn't want to date him. He doesn't like him that way. But we can all be friends alright?" Hijiri said, holding out his hand to Oriya. The younger boy took it but shook his head.

--

"I don't know. Kazu, you know Tsuzuki doesn't like you that way. Can't you just understand that?" Oriya asked his friend on the way home from school that day.

"Well, no, I like him a lot see. And I think if he just gave me a chance he might like me back," Kazutaka said.

"You're hopeless! He's in love with that Kurosaki kid you know? Everyone knows it but the kid himself," Oriya said.

"I know," Muraki mumbled. "I better hurry home. Saki won't like me being late again," he told his friend and ran home.

--

"Plan A: Get Hisoka to go out with me. Plan B: Hijiri, I need a plan b in case plan a doesn't work," Tsuzuki said.

"It won't work unless you make him pretend to be your boyfriend you know. Tell him Muraki won't leave you alone and you need someone to pretend that they are going out with you so that Muraki will leave you be," Hijiri said, fiddling with his ipod.

"You're brilliant! I will make a deal with Hisoka and get him to pretend to be mine for a month and then, he'll fall in love with me and we'll be a couple!" Tsuzuki was jumping up excitedly.

--

The problem with that was, Hisoka never spoke to anyone. He didn't hang out with people or kids. He worked after school in a pet shop so Tsuzuki always knew where to find him, but the boy wouldn't talk to him.

Walking into the pet store, Tsuzuki waved at Hisoka, only to have the other boy turn around and walk away.

"Hey Hisoka! I gotta talk to you!" Tsuzuki shouted.


	2. The Deal

"Shush, you're disturbing the animals," Hisoka said, walking up to Tsuzuki.

_Hisoka was talking to him!_ Tsuzuki thought. He was in heaven and almost forgot why he'd stopped by the pet store.

"I need to talk to you though. Do you have a few minutes?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka seemed to think this over, then nodded his head.

"Great! Can we talk somewhere privately?" Tsuzuki asked quietly.

He couldn't believe he was getting to talk to his crush. The love of his life was talking to him!

"Uh, well, I've kind of gotta lot of work to do, so maybe after I'm done here you can come back and I will talk to you then okay?" Hisoka said, shuffling his feet.

"Alright. I'll come back when you're done. What time is that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Five p.m. I only work here two hours a day," Hisoka said. Tsuzuki nodded and left the store.

--

"Really? That's great Tsu!" Hijiri said around a mouthful of hamburger.

"Hijiri, that's gross you know," Tsuzuki said laughing at his friend.

"So, are you really going back there after he gets off work?" Hijiri asked, stuffing the rest of the hamburger into his mouth.

"Uh huh. And I'm going to ask him to pretend to be my boyfriend to get Muraki off my ass," Tsuzuki told him.

"Good deal. Tell me about it later. I have to get home early since I got a D on that history exam," Hijiri said cleaning up his mess.

"Punished huh?" Tsuzuki said laughing, as they walked to the bus stop.

"You betcha. I swear I've been punished so much this year it's a wonder I'm even outside," Hijiri laughed as he stepped onto the bus.

--

"You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah, just to get Muraki off of me. Nothing I do makes him leave me alone and I'm tired of him whining for me to go out with him," Tsuzuki said.

"But why me?" Hisoka asked. He was sitting in the park fidgeting with his coat zipper.

"Because you're cute and I like you and I think he would back off since he doesn't know you," Tsuzuki said, causing Hisoka to blush red from him calling him cute.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to do this. Why should I do this?" Hisoka inquired.

"Please? I'll do anything you want if you do this for me. It's only for a month. I could even introduce you to some of the kids and you wouldn't be a loner anymore," Tsuzuki told him.

"Maybe I like being a loner," Hisoka replied.

"Then why do you always look so sad?" Tsuzuki asked him. Hisoka averted his green eyes.

_Please say yes please say yes,_ Tsuzuki chanted in his mind.

"Fine. One month. And no sex," Hisoka said, looking directly at Tsuzuki.

"Well, don't you think it'll be more convincing if I can kiss you from time to time?" Tsuzuki asked. He wanted to kiss Hisoka. And if he was going to near him for a month, he was definitely going to get a few kisses and touches in.

"K-kissing is okay. But no sex," Hisoka said, blushing.

"You said that already. No sex. But kissing and touching is allowed okay?" Tsuzuki said. Hisoka nodded.

"Thanks a lot for this Hisoka. You won't regret it," Tsuzuki exclaimed, jumping up and hugging the other boy.

_I think I already am,_ Hisoka said to himself as his whole body heated up at the hug.


	3. The News

"You're dating Hisoka?" Muraki asked, his pale eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Yep, asked him out yesterday and he said yes," Tsuzuki told the younger boy. He hated having to do this, well, no, he didn't hate it so much since he had Hisoka close to him.

"If you're going out with him, where is he?" Muraki asked, just as Hijiri came running up to them.

"Party at my house guys tonight. My parents are going out and they said I could have a few friends over since I'm no longer grounded," Hijiri exclaimed.

"Wow really Hijiri?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah. Hey where's the boyfriend?" Hijiri asked.

"He should be coming soon. Mind if he comes to the party?" Tsuzuki asked. Hijiri nodded and Muraki ran off, tears on his cheeks.

"Poor kid, you couldn't just date him huh?" Hijiri asked, frowning.

"You know I've always loved Hisoka," Tsuzuki said as Hisoka entered the school.

--

Hisoka was feeling doubts about agreeing to pretend to go out with Tsuzuki. It wasn't the pretend part. Well, it was, but it was more about the kissing part. He didn't know how to kiss and he would hate for Tsuzuki to dislike him because of it.

Hisoka was worried about being outcasted by the one boy he loved. He had only agreed to pretend to go out with Tsuzuki so he could get the other boy to like him enough to keep going out with him. But if he knew nothing about being a couple, how would Tsuzuki react? And when Tsuzuki found out about his empathy, what would he do?

--

"Hisoka, come here," Tsuzuki yelled at his boyfriend.

Hisoka stopped in his tracks and walked over to Tsuzuki. He was surprised with the feelings coming off of the other boy when he touched him.

Tsuzuki wrapped Hisoka in his arms and kissed him on the cheek. Hisoka blushed and Hijiri exclaimed, "How cute is he!"

"He's very cute isn't he? Hey Hisoka can you come to the party with me at Hijiri's tonight?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Um, sure I can go," Hisoka said.

"Great," Tsuzuki said, kissing the boy on the lips. Hisoka turned red when Tsuzuki pulled away, "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock then."

"O-okay," Hisoka, "I've gotta get to class," he said running away so fast Tsuzuki frowned.

Hisoka had to get away from Tsuzuki. If he kissed him again, he thought he might die. He liked it too much and it felt nice. And he wished Tsuzuki would never stop.

Control yourself. He will only like you until he finds out about your empathy, Hisoka told himself, frowning.

--

"What was up with that? I think you embarrassed the boy," Hijiri laughed as they went to their own class.

"Yeah. I don't think he's ever went out with anyone before. I couldn't stop wanting to kiss him though. He has the most amazing little pink mouth," Tsuzuki said.

"Only you would think something like that Tsu," Hijiri told him as they sat in their seats at the back of the class.

Tsuzuki stuck out his tongue and began writing the days notes down in his notebook.


	4. The Party

"You wanna dance Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked at the party that night.

"Um sure," Hisoka replied, taking the hand Tsuzuki held out to him.

The music was upbeat so Tsuzuki danced happily, hoping they would soon switch to something a little softer so he could hold Hisoka in his arms. Though, dancing this way was fun, as he grabbed Hisoka and tilted him down as he ground his hips into the other boy's pelvis.

Hisoka began to pant as their privates touched and he found himself wanting more than just a dance. Even though he'd said no sex, he was suddenly realizing he would give in to Tsuzuki if the other boy pressed the issue, so he was hoping it wouldn't come up.

The music changed to a slower song and Tsuzuki took Hisoka into his arms, gently holding him close as he breathed on the boy's neck, taking a chance and darting his tongue out to lick Hisoka's ear. When Hisoka shuddered, Tsuzuki pressed them closer.

"Uh Tsu," Hisoka breathed out.

Tsuzuki's head snapped up. He was amazed to see desire in Hisoka's beautiful green eyes. He lowered his head and nipped the boy's bottom lip, seeking entrance with his tongue. He was grateful when Hisoka opened his mouth and he slipped his tongue inside.

Using his tongue to explore Hisoka's mouth, Tsuzuki found he could do this for hours and never get tired of it. When Hisoka's hands came up to run through his chocolate brown hair, Tsuzuki moaned deep in his throat. Hisoka pulled away and panted.

"Soka, you're so beautiful," Tsuzuki breathed.

"So are you Tsu," Hisoka replied, blushing.

Tsuzuki smiled and grabbed Hisoka by the hand. Pulling the boy outside for some fresh air he wasn't aware of Muraki and Oriya watching them.

--

"I can't believe he picked him over me," Muraki said.

"Kazu, shut up and enjoy the party. You lost get over it," Oriya said, trying not to be mean.

"Uh, you're right. If they break up though, I'm so going after him again," Muraki said, laughing at the expression on Oriya's handsome face.

"Ugh, you don't ever see," Oriya said, grabbing Muraki and kissing him.

Delving his tongue into the pale boy's mouth, Oriya worked on learning every inch of his best friends mouth. When Muraki pulled away, he was breathless.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"Because I love you and you don't see that," Oriya told him.

"Y-you love me? I didn't even know you liked boys," Muraki said.

"Kazu, I have loved you forever and all you talked about was Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki this, Tsuzuki that. I wanted to scream at you to see me and how I felt," Oriya said.

"Oriya, I'm sorry, I didn't notice. Can you forgive me for stupid and give me another chance?" Muraki said.

"Of course. But can you go out with me and forget Tsuzuki?" Oriya asked.

"Yes! I can go out with you," Muraki exclaimed, throwing his arms around Oriya's neck and kissing him.


	5. The Truth

Tsuzuki dragged Hisoka to Hijiri's bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he looked at the boy in front of him. The moonlight was streaming into the bedroom and illuminated Hisoka's blonde hair. He looked ethereal and Tsuzuki fell in love all over again. He also looked scared.

"Don't worry. I just brought you here so we could talk," Tsuzuki said, holding out a hand to the other boy.

Hisoka bit his lip, then took the hand. Tsuzuki pulled him so he was on the bed as well. Sitting up, he laughed.

"I could have sat down myself you know," Hisoka said.

"I know. It was more fun this way. Gods you're beautiful," Tsuzuki said, leaning down to kiss the other boy.

When they came up for air, both were panting and Hisoka started to say something but stumbled.

"Tsu, before we go any further..." Hisoka said.

"Yes?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I have this weird power called empathy and I don't want you to think I'm a freak or anything," Hisoka said in a rush.

"I already know about that Soka. I used to work in the office and I saw that you had to be in quiet rooms without the hyper kids. But I don't care about that. I love you," Tsuzuki told him.

"Y-you love me?" Hisoka asked.

"I've loved you since grade school. I used Muraki coming onto me as an excuse to get you to go out with me hoping you would love me in return. I'm sorry if you hate... umph," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka had thrown himself at him causing him to fall backwards on the bed as Hisoka straddled him.

"Soka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I love you too! I've always loved you but you always seemed to not notice me," Hisoka said. "I agreed to go out with you just so I could get to know you and maybe well, for the same reason as you did it."

"I love you so much Soka," Tsuzuki told him, "I want to make you mine so no one else can claim you. So you'll always be mine."

"Yes please. Make me yours," Hisoka panted out as Tsuzuki's hands found their way under his shirt.

--

Tsuzuki slowly undressed Hisoka. Kissing every inch of exposed flesh he came into contact with. He loved how responsive Hisoka was. Panting and moaning. Even whimpering and pleading.

"Tsu..zu...ki!" Hisoka exclaimed.

"Shush it's alright. I'll take care of you. It's my first time but I'll make it good," Tsuzuki said.

"My first time too. Please," Hisoka moaned, "I want to feel you on me, undress."

So Tsuzuki stood up to take off his clothing, loving the look Hisoka gave him as he undressed. Laying beside the other boy, he whispered huskily, "You'll always be mine right Hisoka ?"

"Always. I love you so much," Hisoka whispered back.

Everything afterwards was so perfect. Though it was their first time, it was as though they'd always been together. Moving as one, they kissed and touched and made love for the first time but not the last. And in the morning, waking up next to one another was a joy both boys loved.

--

**Two years later**

"Wow we got accepted to the same college," Hijiri said. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yeah Oriya is going to the same one I got into. So we can be together," Muraki said.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled as he came running up.

"What is it Soka?" Tsuzuki asked as Hisoka caught his breath.

"I got into your college! We'll be going to the same school!" Hisoka exclaimed happily.

"Yay! I knew you would get into it. I love you Soka," Tsuzuki said, kissing his boyfriend.

"Oh man, get a room," Hijiri grouched.

"Ha ha Hijiri," Hisoka said, pulling away and blushing.

In the two years that Hisoka and Tsuzuki had been dating, Hisoka had opened up and now the others considered him their friend just as Tsuzuki was. As for Tsuzuki, he couldn't love Hisoka anymore than he did and he was glad he'd made that deal long ago for the boy to pretend to be his.


End file.
